glitzy_sonic_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel the Cat
Jewel the Cat (ジュエル・ザ・キャット Jueru za kyatto) is one of Kai's closest friends. She is cheery, sweet and warmhearted. She strikes up the friendship with Sonic and friends, especially other memebrs from the former group, Blazing Stars. She is a little bit naive when it comes the problematic topics. Jewel was put into care because her father controlled her, forbbids her to leave his care and having relationships with other people from the outside. Her mother died when she was young, she's living with Kristina, her father's ex-mistress. Jewel has a romantic feelings for Kai, who moved in after letting go the traumatised past. She also loves her friends, going on adventures and socialising with everyone. Jewel appeared on Sonic Adventure 3 as one of the newcomers. She was captured by Commander Johnny along with mongoose sisters, Kiki and Gabriella until being rescued by Kai and Ace. Character Backstory Jewel lost her mother Lilian, when she was young. Her father Desmond began controlling, even beats her up in a verbal, physical manner. He forbids her to make any connection to other people, like friendship. As results, Jewel was send to Everfree Care by Kristina, Desmond's mistress. In care, Jewel becomes lonely until she makes friends with Kai and the others. She and her new friends have subsequently defeated Dennis, the head care worker and moved to Emerald Town for new life. Jewel was fostered by Kristina as she reveals that Desmond is in prison for torturing Jewel, including he was beating up a young woman whom he's in a relationship. Appearance Jewel is anthropomorphic cat with pink fur and eggplant eyes. She wears a fuchsia top, white flip skirt, purple belt, fuchsia boots with white cuffs and strip and white gloves with purple wristbands. Her hair tied in ponytail with a glittery pink hairband, her straight bangs sometimes hides her left eye, Personality Jewel is sweet, cheerful, innocent, kind and good-natured. She is quite naive that draws her into problematic situations. She is very protective of her friends, especially Kai who is her best friend. She can get angry when being pushed or defensive in a extreme. She loves her friends than her father because, according to her words she never have regular connections with friends which makes her lonely and withdrawn. Abilities and talents Jewel has physical abilities making her stronger. She has enchanted durability can survive falls from the intense pressure and great heights. Jewel was gifted with superpowers similar to Kai's to project flares. She is capable of flying using her willpower would match to SIlver's. Jewel also is very skilful in gymnastic and martial arts. Relationship Family During her childhood, Jewel used to live with her parents Lilian and Desmond. But, Lilian sadly passed away from illness, Desmond began controlling Jewel which he forbidden her to have any friendship. Jewel has a ungrateful relationship with her father, it revealed he use to violated her, lock her in the bedroom and beaten her up. Jewel was taken in care until several years prior she was adopted by Kristina, Desmond's ex-mistress. Kristina reveals to Jewel that Desmond is in prison for assaulting young woman who he was in the relationship. Friends ..... Rivals ...... Romance Jewel has a close friendship with Kai Burst. Jewel secretly has feelings for Kai since he protect her from her father during her childhood. Kai and Jewel's relationship was displayed when they started dating for the first time. This was shown on anime series when Jewel and Kai share a kiss. Fun Facts * Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes